


Bloodletting

by errandofmercy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errandofmercy/pseuds/errandofmercy
Summary: "I just really like having a good time with my friends."Viago needs some help. Lucky for him, one of his flatmates is very generous with his talents.My first WWDITS fic. Utter silly porn with barely a scrap of narrative.





	Bloodletting

"I don't know, you guys... maybe I'll just stay home tonight. I don't really feel up to it." Viago sat at the kitchen table, worrying the cuffs of his frilly shirt between his fingers. He did not meet the eyes of his flatmates, but focused resolutely on a faded red stain on the table's surface. Deacon shrugged and walked out toward the foyer, but Vladislav lingered in the doorway, regarding him quizzically. 

"You are not hungry?" he asked.

Viago's mouth crumpled in on itself. "I mean, I am, it's just... so disappointing sometimes. You go out, you meet a pretty girl, you hypnotize her, bring her home, show her a nice time, and then... bleh! bleh! You suck her blood. Where's the romance? Where's the connection?" He sighed.

"Usually, the connection is between your mouth and the gaping hole in her neck," Vladislav chuckled, then frowned as his joke only caused Viago to bury his head in his hands. "You could always fuck her before you eat her," he offered helpfully.

"It's not always about... fucking, Vladislav!" Viago cried. "Don't you ever want, like, a relationship? Something that lasts more than one night? And doesn't end with a corpse that you have to dump into the ocean?"

Vladislav's face hardened. "My last 'relationship' ended with my body being impaled on a lamppost and left to rot in the meatpacking district of Prague," he ground out. "I'm not in a big hurry to do that again."

At last, Viago looked up, his large, liquid eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. I just... I think I really need to get laid." His mouth pressed itself into a thin line of defeat.

Vladislav smirked. "I've told you before, you are always welcome to join me in one of my orgies-"

"Yeah, they're really great, you should definitely come!" interrupted an eavesdropping Deacon.

Vladislav rolled his eyes. "As if you would know! You only lasted fifteen minutes before you were banned indefinitely!"

Viago's eyes widened. "What was he banned for?" he asked in a small voice.

Vladislav shook his head. "I vowed never to speak of it again." He crossed his arms over his chest. As if for the first time, Viago noticed how much skin was exposed by his low-cut shirt of burgundy silk, originally a ladies' blouse. It was one that Viago frequently picked for him when choosing outfits - Viago liked the way it hung open a little bit at the bottom, like you could reach in with your fingers and tickle Vladislav's belly. Of course, he would never do such a thing. But thinking about it made him giggle. 

"Deacon," said Vladislav, "Go ahead without us. We will meet you later at Big Kumara." Vladislav continued to regard Viago intently as Deacon mumbled a halfhearted jab at their lack of vigor and shuffled out the door. 

Viago looked around the room, trying to avoid Vladislav's intense gaze. Vladislav seemed so big standing in the doorway, with his arms crossed and his silhouette blocking nearly all the light from the hall. His shadow seemed eerily tall, stretching towards Viago, with its shaggy head hovering by his lap. 

"Viago." Vladislav's voice became different, deeper. It was the voice he often used to hypnotize his victims. It wouldn't work on Viago, of course, but... "It's perfectly normal to feel the need for release."

Viago swallowed hard, fixing his gaze on the old stain again. Vladislav glided over to him, taking a seat across the table and looking up at Viago through his long, dark curls. Vladislav reached out and clasped his arm in a brotherly fashion. His meaty fingers felt very solid and firm through Viago's thin linen sleeve. "There is no need to be ashamed. You simply require the expertise of one more... experienced in these matters."

Viago blinked at him and let out a small, nervous laugh. Something tensed in the pit of his stomach. "What do you mean, Vladislav?" he teased.

"I mean," said Vladislav, leaning in close enough that a stray hair tickled Viago's nose, "that I can help you recover from your present condition... if you will permit me." 

Viago's tongue darted out to wet his lips. He continued to stare at Vladislav with wide, liquid eyes. "Oh, Vlad...I would hate to impose on you... I'm sort of rubbish at it..."

Vladislav regarded him archly. "I have skill enough for both of us," he said in that same low, rough voice. 

Viago felt the simmering frustration he'd been holding down for weeks suddenly begin to bubble over the edges of his composure. He shifted a little in his chair. If his heart were still beating, it would have been racing right about now. "Okay," he sighed. "That's really nice of you, Vladislav... but if you don't like it, we can stop anytime, ok?" 

A wolfish smile curled up one side of Vladislav's face. "I never do anything against my will," he said, standing slowly and gesturing towards the door. "That is reserved for my victims. Do you want to go to the bedroom or the torture chamber?" 

"Bedroom, please!" said Viago quickly. Cheekily, Vladislav offered his hand and led Viago down the corridor. 

 

Vladislav turned the doorknob to reveal a room that did not resemble his own at all, but which Viago had glimpsed a few times when he had barged in unsolicited. It was a dark and cavernous chamber, lit only with a few dripping taper candles, and the floor and walls were draped in deep red velvet. In the center of the room was a great four-poster bed, wide enough for three people and swathed in black silk sheets. The dark wooden posts were ringed with strange scratches, as if something had rubbed them in the same spot for many years. Viago let his fingers brush the silk. "So classy," he purred.

Vladislav swept over to a high table and produced two goblets, offering one to Viago. Viago squinted in the darkness - the blood looked a little stale but not too bad, and he was pretty ravenous. "How do you do that?" he asked with an air of admiration. "It's like you have three or four different rooms in here!"

"I just shove everything into the closet and throw a curtain over it," said Vladislav, shrugging. He took a sip from his goblet. "Sit. Drink. You will feel better."

Viago did as he was told - though it wasn't fresh from the vein, the drink did fill his belly in a satisfying way. He felt himself relax a little. Vladislav sat nearby at the edge of the bed and watched him with a warm, fond expression. "So, my friend," he said. "Tell me your desires..."

Viago licked an errant drop of blood from his lips and clasped his hands together primly. "Umm," he said. "Well, to start, would you... rub my back? I'm just so tense-"

Vladislav's smile twisted, as if he were biting back a laugh. "Very well. Come here and let me take off your waistcoat."

Viago tentatively slid towards Vladislav, who positioned himself snugly at Viago's back. Vladislav's arms encircled Viago and began to unfasten the buttons of his waistcoat one by one. Viago relaxed into Vladislav as if he were a comfortable armchair, sturdy and soft at the same time. Vladislav unfastened his cravat and lifted the waistcoat and shirt over his head in one smooth motion. 

"Vladislav, are you sure you don't mind-"

"Shh." 

Vladislav hung Viago's clothes from a hook on the bedpost and placed his hands on Viago's shoulders. They felt so big and heavy compared to Viago's own. Viago looked at his hands self-consciously and hid them in his lap, but had to quickly retrieve them to steady himself as Vladislav began to massage his shoulders. "Oh," he moaned, loudly enough to be a little embarrassed of himself. "That is so nice..."

Vladislav's hands swept up and down Viago's back, tracing heavy lines on either side of his spine, pulling at the knotted muscles under his arms and kneading the soft flesh under his ribcage. His touch was firm enough that Viago had to grasp Vladislav's thick thighs for support, but there was no pain. Viago made small (and some not so small) sounds of approval, arching his back into Vladislav's solid body behind him until at last, Vladislav's handiwork slowed and his rough hands covered Viago's. 

Viago felt thoroughly, delightfully tenderized. Without even thinking, he wriggled his bottom against Vladislav's stomach and nestled the back of his head against Vladislav's neck. "Das war wundervoll," he breathed, rotating his hands upward and twining their fingers together. "Danke."

Vladislav chuckled low in his throat, a sound which resonated through Viago like a plucked string. "Are you ready for something a little more... carnal?" he rasped into Viago's ear. 

Viago grinned. "Yes, please!"

Vladislav disentangled his hands and lifted them to ghost over Viago's chest and the soft skin of his stomach. "And what would that be?"

Viago tried to focus his thoughts, but with Vladislav petting him all over it was rather difficult. "Touch me," he sighed.

Vladislav dragged his palms lightly over Viago's nipples in small circles. "I'm already touching you."

Viago squirmed. "Oh, you know what I mean - my penis!"

"But of course."

Viago made quick work of his breeches, wriggling out of them as well as his more modern underwear. Vladislav wrapped an arm around Viago to pull him further into the bed and crawled on top of him with a grunt. Viago could feel the erection in the front of Vladislav's velvet trousers pushing insistently against his tailbone. For the first time since he had come upstairs, he felt a spark of curiosity about what Vladislav might like to have done to him. Given his flatmate's rather... eccentric tastes, it seemed like pleasuring him properly might be beyond Viago's limited abilities.

"I'm being very selfish, aren't I?" asked Viago as Vladislav's fingers curled around his stiffening penis. "I haven't even asked you if you might like me to return the... favor..." 

Vladislav's calloused thumb gingerly pulled at Viago's foreskin and rubbed in slow, deliberate circles. His other hand reached down and began to roll Viago's scrotum gently in his palm. "That was not a part of my offer. But I would not be opposed to the idea... Let's focus on you first, though. You can show me your gratitude later." 

Viago attempted to answer, but the dual stimulation drove all conscious thought from his head, and he could only grasp encouragingly at Vladislav's arms and press himself down further into the mattress. 

For a while, the air was still except for Viago's short gasps of breath and Vladislav's deep, rhythmic breathing. Viago trembled and bucked as Vladislav's expert hands teased and tormented him to the heights of pleasure. All at once, Vladislav took hold of him with one hand and used his other hand to pinion their bodies together, moving his hips in concert with Viago's wild thrusts. 

Though the room was dark, Viago saw white sparks shimmering at the corners of his vision. His pleasure mounted and his mind wandered to the growing bulge in Vladislav's trousers that was grinding against his back. Vladislav's body rocked him back and forth like the surf, unrelenting and dazzlingly strong. For a brief moment, he imagined what it might feel like to have the bulk of Vladislav's erection inside himself, in that most sensitive place, pinning him into the mattress, filling him, rubbing against his prostate...

"SHIT!" Viago cried as a too-sudden orgasm shot through him. His body seized and he felt semen spraying into the darkness of the room, coating Vladislav's fingers and leaving streaks along his belly and thighs. Vladislav's free hand encircled him, and held him fast as he shook through the last of it. "Shit shit shit... oh mein Gott!!!" After a moment of mindless panting, Viago felt Vladislav's hands release him and came to his senses. He sat up slowly, still feeling a bit disoriented. "Wow," he breathed. "That was really great. You're very... skilled..." 

Vladislav chuckled and rolled off of him. "That has been the general consensus," he smirked.

Viago sighed happily, awash with a feeling of well-being and warmth. His gaze traveled down to the persistent bulge whose image had sent Viago over the edge only a moment ago. "Okay," he hummed, "what can I do for you, Vlad?"

Vladislav looked thoughtful. "Hmm... you could give me a handjob, suck my cock, let me fuck you in the arse... does any of that sound good to you?" 

Viago licked his lips and propped himself up on his elbows. "The arse thing sounds pretty good. Let's do that."

Vladislav gave Viago mirthful look. "Sure," he replied, stifling a laugh. He flipped over and dug underneath the bed for a moment, producing a small, black bottle. "How long has it been?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe thirty years or so... not that long."

"Come here," Vladislav chortled. He stretched Viago's slender limbs out over the bed, gently raising him up on his knees and placing some pillows beneath his belly. Viago enjoyed the sensation of being manouvered, and the cool air against his buttocks. It stirred some part of him that had been lying dormant and dissatisfied for ages.

Viago nestled against the soft pillows. He heard the bottle cap click open with a wet, lewd sound as Vladislav poured some of its contents onto his hand. The other hand steadied his hips, which were idly swaying back and forth.

"Ready?"

Viago nodded, but realized when Vladislav did not respond that he couldn't see his head moving behind the pillows. "Ready!" It was muffled, but loud enough. 

"Okay." Vladislav braced him and parted his buttocks. He placed his finger at Viago's entrance and massaged it gently until the flesh yielded. Slowly, he slid inside Viago and held very still. Viago purred and felt himself reflexively contract and relax around the finger. After a beat, Vladislav began to move, wiggling back and forth, curling inward toward his prostate, stretching his opening. Viago felt his penis start to fill again and squirmed against the pile of pillows that propped him up. 

When Viago began pushing greedily against his hand, Vladislav added another well-oiled finger and began to move them in concert. Viago moaned, letting his mouth hang open as Vladislav bent his fingers at just the right angle. Drool smeared the silk pillowcase, but Viago didn't care. The only thought in his mind was how to get more of Vladislav inside him. 

"More, please," he said breathlessly, and Vladislav complied. Vladislav splayed his three fingers outward, pushing against Viago's inner walls to their mutual delight. Viago grasped handfuls of sheets to keep himself steady as he rocked backwards. 

"I think you are ready for the real thing," Vladislav said through gritted teeth. "May I?" Viago craned his neck around and saw Vladislav kneeling behind him, his erection leaking profusely and looking like he was close to the edge already. 

He grinned and nodded vigorously. "Oh ja."

Vladislav grabbed Viago's hips roughly, and Viago tensed as he felt the tip of Vladislav's cock press up against his entrance. In one swift, frictionless movement, Vladislav slid inside, letting out a low, rumbling moan. Viago's eyes rolled back in his head for a moment. He was overwhelmed by the sensation of of Vladislav towering over him, supporting him, filling him utterly. Vladislav's breath came in slow, controlled bursts, tickling Viago's back. 

"Are you okay?" asked Vladislav.

"Jaaa," Viago murmured, dazed. 

"Mmm," replied Vladislav. He began to move, very slowly at first, pulling back a little and pressing anew into Viago. Viago let Vladislav steer him, letting his hips glide back and forth, leaning in and then drawing himself back. He braced his hands against the headboard as Vladislav picked up speed and his thrusts gained intensity. Vladislav was moaning openly, his low voice seeming to resonate inside Viago's brain. It was a beautiful sound, and it went straight to Viago's rekindled erection, which was now twitching wildly, begging to be touched. He answered Vladislav's moans in earnest.

After a few minutes of blissful rutting, Vladislav let out a strangled cry and dug his fingernails into Viago's hips, shuddering through his own climax. Viago felt himself fill deliciously with fluid as Vladislav gasped and panted, pressing his forehead between Viago's shoulders. His thighs still trembling, Vladislav reached around and grasped Viago's erection. How thoughtful, Viago thought absently, as his body jerked and orgasmed all over again after a few quick strokes. Vladislav carefully pulled out, eliciting a small sound of dismay from Viago at the sudden emptiness. Their breathing slowed and they sank into a sticky tangle among the sheets, cradling each other and letting peals of smug laughter bubble forth from their lips.

Viago must have dozed, for when he opened his eyes again, Vladislav was half-dressed again and busily wiping himself down with some paper towels. Viago stretched, catlike, and took a few towels from the roll which Vladislav offered. He felt deliciously sore, more satisfied than he had been in a long time, and strangely... giddy. 

"Vlad, you were really great... I feel like I just ate a baby or something - so refreshing. Thank you."

Vlaidslav favored him with a satisfied smile. "What are friends for?" he asked, pulling on his trousers. "Do you still want to go meet Deacon at the bar?" 

"Yeah, sure, just give me a few minutes to get dressed..."

 

"Are you sure I'm not limping? I feel like I'm limping a little-" Viago tried to correct his gait as they headed towards the Big Kumara, but his self-consciousness only made things worse.

"You're not... well, maybe a little." Vladislav could not help but laugh. "Why don't we just fly, it'll be faster..."

"If Deacon finds out he is going to give us such a hard time..."

"Eh, he will probably be jealous," Vladislav smirked. "Let's go. It's early enough, we might still be able to catch some dinner."

The two flatmates rose from the ground and took off into the night.


End file.
